This disclosure relates to a receptacle for waste, particularly a disposable urine collection device that allows users to urinate with minimal spill. In particular, the disposable urine devices are useful for bed ridden patients in hospitals or similar settings.
A number of issued and pending patents exist for urinal devices. These urinal devices vary in configuration and construction from rigid plastic devices to flexible devices intended for use in non-hospital settings. Most of the urinal devices relate to ease of use and retention of liquids. The devices are generally divided into two general categories, one category intended to receive urine from patients having an indwelling catheter and the second category for use with patient not having catheters.
A number of patents disclose the use of flexible urinal bags. Absorbent materials are sometimes used within the urinal bags to absorb and retain urine to prevent leaks and spills. The urinal bags are formed to accommodate both male and female users. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,262 to Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,132 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,549 to Yang described various devices to utilize plastic bags having absorbent materials disposed therein to receive and retain bodily liquids. These devices differ in their constructions and use from the inventive devices described herein.
Several patents relate more specifically to the receptacle portion of urine bags with the intent of providing a comfortable and leak proof seal between the urinal bag and the perineum of a female user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,637 to Brodeur, U.S. Pat. No. 684,414 to Rehrig, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,277 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,974 to Palumbo, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,388 to Buttigieg, all relate to a funnel or collecting receiver that during use is positioned against the perineum of the user during urination. None of these devices allow a comfortable fitment of the device to the patient, lead free use and easy disposal.
A commercial device under the trade name “TravelJohn” is substantially disclosed and described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0193762 to Suydam. The TravelJohn device includes an inner plastic sleeve mounted in an outer bag that is closable. At the open end of the inner sleeve, a unisex plastic adapter is attached. The outer bag includes absorbent material to receive and retain urine. The plastic adapter is configured to fit snuggly against the perineum of a female user. Male users simply urinate through the opening provided in the plastic adapter. Urine would likely be spilled during use of the TravelJohn device if a gap is maintained between the device and the user.
There still remains a need for a urine catching device for patients who need assistance to urinate that is comfortable, easy to use and can be disposed with minimal contact between medical personal and the patient's urine. It is highly desirable to minimize urine spill during usage of urine catching device. The device needs to be configured for use with a bed-ridden patient that is not able to provide any assistance to medical personnel when they urinate. The inventive device will be particularly useful with obese patients that cannot be lifted and placed on traditional bedpans.